7 Reasons Why I Hate You
by cartoongeek13
Summary: Jericho railing about his wife Kole. Written in under an hour at midnight, so it might not make any sense. Inspired by TTcouples's My reasons. Fluffles at the end :D


**AN: Yeah, this is weird coming from me, but I felt like doing this. **

**Everyone has flaws after all, and I am planning some MAJOR JeriKole fluff at the end. :D **

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. 0_0**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. :( **

* * *

_**Okay, I know it's not good to complain about that special someone in your life, but my wife has been a nuisance as of late.**_

_**I'm beginning to dislike her more and more, and here are some reasons why:**_

_**1. Her hair.**_

_**I know it's her natural color, but bright pink isn't very easy on the eyes. And what is up with those antennae?**_

_**2. Her body.**_

_**Kole has definitely grown out, but not up. That makes her body look out of proportion, her chest especially, because she has a very petite little body.**_

_**3. She can't operate anything electronic to save her life.**_

_**She made the computer explode.**_

_**EXPLODE.**_

_**How do you even DO that?**_

_**4. Her powers.**_

_**She turns into crystal when she's scared. She turns into crystal when she's stressed out. She turns into crystal when she's physically or emotionally hurt, which brings me to 2.**_

_**5. She's overly emotional.**_

_**She will cry about anything and everything no matter where we are, which can be embarrassing. She can also hold a grudge over nothing.**_

_**Yes, I know she's a woman and that they are inclined to be more emotional then men, but Kole can be worse than most at times.**_

_**6. She made me go to Slade's funeral.**_

_**After the old man died, Kole practically dragged me to his funeral. She said that I needed closure, and she was right about that. Something about seeing Slade's body motionless in a casket confirmed that he was finally and totally out of my life.**_

_**Then her father died a few weeks later, but she never went to his funeral. I tried to get her to go, like she made me go, but I couldn't get her out the door. **_

_**I guess she didn't care enough to say goodbye.**_

_**7. She is determined not to have children.**_

_**Kole said that she didn't want a big family because one of our parents might go after them (Slade was the main concern), but even after their deaths she refused. **_

_**I would love to have kids, but Kole would never agree. **_

_**And that's all I can think of right now. **_

_**I know that these might not seem like much to you, but Slade did horrible things to many people, killed a lot of them too, yet I was there at his funeral like the good little son that he always wanted. **_

_**If closure was so important, then why didn't Kole go to her father's funeral? It's like she didn't even care. **_

A tear stained the page.

Kole wiped her eyes with her sleeve. She had read enough.

After she shut the notebook, she heard her husband close the front door and the TV turn on almost instantaneously, which meant Jericho had just brought the twins home from school.

He opened the bedroom door and smiled, before moving to sign something.

She held up the notebook. "We've been married five years and you never told me about this?" Jericho looked surprised, but didn't sign anything.

Kole sighed. "If you hate me so much, why don't we just separate?"

His eyes widened as he tried to answer, "_Because I-_"

"Don't even bother." she threw the notebook at him.

Jericho sighed and picked it up. He should've thrown it away long ago.

He began flipping through the pages as he walked to their bed, where Kole sat with her arms crossed.

She huffed. "I'm not reading anything else you wrote about me."

He only smiled and sat down next to her. Then he tightly wrapped his arm around her to hold her in place. He held the pages right in front of her.

"Joseph!" she squirmed against him, but he made her stay on the bed and read.

_**Now I feel horrible about trying to make her go to the funeral. **__**  
**_

_**After I asked her why she didn't want to go, she told me what he did to her and how she got her powers because of him. **_

_**Slade didn't intentionally harm me, but her father tied her down and injected her with God-knows-what almost every day for nearly two months. **_

_**I wouldn't go to his funeral either. **_

Kole stopped and turned to Jericho, who looked truly sorry.

"It's okay, Joey. You didn't know at the time." she smiled. "I won't run away now."

He smiled back and let go.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few more minutes.

"When did you write all of that?" Kole asked. "Our first year together?"

He nodded.

"I thought so, because Chrissy and Gabe weren't born when you wrote all of that stuff about me. Like how I was too emotional and everything." she laughed. "That's still true, by the way. I was crying near the end."

"_I'm sorry about that too._"

"It's okay." she hugged him tightly. "I still love you. Even though you hate how I look."

Jericho pulled away and flipped through the notebook again. He found the page he was looking for and handed it to her with a wide smile.

Kole giggled. "How much do you write about me anyway?"

He put an arm around her waist. "_A little._"

_**Kole is so cute. Even the way she acts is adorable. **_

_**She'll twirl her hair when she's nervous and shy, and play with one of her antennae when she's bored. **__**Maybe that's why she keeps them.**_

_**She also has beautiful blue eyes, which I hope our child will have. **_

_**Yeah, she's pregnant. **_

_**I don't know what made her change her mind, but she kept cuddling with me and kissing me about a month ago. **__**I pretended not to notice so she would do it more, which she did, until she just blurted it out over dinner. **_

_**We talked about it, and now we're going to be parents. **_

_**That's horrifying and exciting at the same time. **_

Kole shut the notebook and laid it at her side.

She was blushing and she knew it. She began stroking her hair and she mumbled, "Thank you."

Jericho gently kissed her forehead. "_My pleasure, _cutie_._"

* * *

Gabe turned to his sister and stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Eww."

Chrissy copied his expression. "Yuck."

"Why do moms and dads have to _kiss_?" Chrissy shrugged. "I don't know too."

The five-year-olds wandered back to the TV, completely baffled.

* * *

**AN: Wasn't that so fluffy that it made you want to puke, and so long that you almost fell asleep while reading it? **

**Me too! Yay! **

**This only took me about an hour to write, so it's probably not my best work. Sorry 'bout that. :P **


End file.
